Of The Star, The Leader and The Shining Hope
by Tiashe Silverfox
Summary: A collection of drabbles mainly circulating Hibiki, Alcor and Yamato. Other characters will be included along the way. Chapters may or may not be related to each others and the lengths vary due to inspiration. Feel free to provide inspiration for this old fox.
1. Reincarnation

**Title: Reincarnation**

**Setting: After the end of the anime**

**Summary: Of which The Star has found the hope and the leader**

**A/N: This will be a drabble series which may or may not be connected. And depends on the plot bunnies I can get will affect the updating speed. So If you want more, feel free to provide ideas or something you wish to read via reviewing or PMs.**

Of The Star, the Leader and the Shining Hope

Reincarnation

It had been a very, very long time after the Shining one had his wish granted by Polaris.

Humanity continued to thrive and flourished. Forever choosing and deciding for the better future. To protect and to preserve what had been given another chance, not that they knew about it.

But to a certain star that watched over them for more than million years…

He knew everything.

Everything that had been forgot.

Alcor had been continued watching the humanity that he had raised and been helped protected by a certain someone.

As a Septentrion, he will never dies and continued to dwell on earth, for he never left. Since nobody tells him to.

For a being that lives on eternally, he had witness the death of his friends.

The leader of JP's, Houtsuin Yamato had died of old age and his body could no longer handle the stress. One day, he just… went away.

Nothing.

Nada.

No anything was left behind.

His other friend, the one who had made him more human and treated him as one too died of old age.

Alcor had watched him throughout his entire life until his death.

Kuze Hibiki, the one who Alcor addressed with affection as the shining one, had went on with his life even after regaining his memories of the seven days of trials.

He had watched Hibiki went to college, getting a job and finally getting married to a woman that he loved. Alcor had seen that woman too. A gorgeous one, he thought, and a perfect match for Hibiki.

Hibiki had lived a comfortable life with his wife, two children and four grandchildren.

Alcor visited him when he's on his death bed.

Even in old age, Hibiki still remember his friend who is not a human but a star.

With that, he had passed on peacefully.

Alcor had forgotten how long after that. He feels like waiting for something, but what is it?

And today will be the day he finally found his answer.

Alcor had been taking a walk along some street which name he did not remember. That's when he saw them.

In a park empty of souls, there were several children behind the see-saw.

The bigger ones were attacking a younger child and there was another one that is trying to help the child that was being bullied.

"Take that, you nerd!"

"Hahaha! Nerd!"

The children shouted and laughed at the child on the floor.

"Irrelevant! Stop this at once!" The child that was fighting the bullies yelled! And what Alcor saw surprised him.

The child had silver hair, just like him and when he glanced at the other one, he was surprised again. The second child had black curly hair and blue eyes.

After sawing that, Alcor stepped in.

"Hey! What are you children doing?" He yelled.

Once the bullies saw him, they ran "Uh oh. Run!" With that, the leftover children's possessions were left behind forgotten, as they escaped from the unknown adult.

"Well, that's rude." Said Alcor when he watched the bullies ran off, but paid them no heed as the other two were more important, "You ok?"

"F-fine." The black haired child said.

"Humph! Why you always let others bullied you?" The silver haired child asked in a high and mighty way like that one used to, "Really, you need protect yourself."

"I'm fine. You don't have to watch out for me."

"Who said I was watching out for you?"

Alcor watched in amusement as the two children bickering. Is that the right word, he mused, while ignoring him standing right beside them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but let's get you cleaned up. Is that fine with you, little one?" He smiled beautifully.

The young child simply nodded and allowed Alcor to hold him up. They went to the fountain near to a bench with the other child following behind.

Although both of them knew they should not be talking to strangers but this particular stranger seemed strange. They felt like they had known him for a very long time. This was why they did not cause a fuse when he offered them help.

Alcor helped the child cleaned his wound with the fountain's water and tried to bandage it out the best he could.

Can't blame him for not being an expert since he never needs to wrap his own wound.

"And done." Said Alcor once he finished, and he looked at the child, "It will heal soon."

"Of course it will." The silver haired boy snorted.

They are amusing. I wondered if they really are. The star though.

"Hey, little one. Can you tell me your names?" he inquired

Both children looked at each other before answering.

"My name is Kageyama Yamato and his younger cousin." The silver-hair child said as he gestured to the other.

"K-kageyama Hibiki. Nice to meet you, Mister…?"

Alcor was truly shocked this time. Even though their family names were different but they're here. His friends… were back.

"Mister?"

Alcor realized that he was spacing out and quickly covered it up, "Sorry, I was thinking about something. What was it just now?"

"Your name, Mr. Stranger. Hibiki just asked it."

Alcor covered his mouth with long slim fingers, "Oh. Sorry, you can call me Al Suiduq."

"Al Su-suid, what?" Apparently, both children weren't good enough to pronounce that name yet. Proof that they were still children.

"Weird name." Hibiki pointed out and asked, "Can I call you Alcor, mister?" He didn't know why he said that, but it felt natural.

What?! Alcor snapped his head towards Hibiki so fast that Yamato suspected it might break.

Alcor never told him that name, and yet this Hibiki asked to call him by that alias.

Somehow, he felt warmth in his chest.

"Of course. Actually, that's my other name, shining one." Alcor patted Hibiki's soft locks with affection.

"Shining one? Why? I never shine." Hibiki questioned as he looked at Alcor and Yamato for answer.

Yamato merely shrugged while Alcor continued smiling.

Perhaps this was what he had been waiting for the last few decades.

* * *

**Well, I can't get my head off on DS 2 after watching it and the plot bunnies are jumping in my head. So I had to get them which resulted to this littel drabble. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Bath Time

**Title: Bath Time**

**Setting: After the end of the anime**

**Summary: Of which giving a bath to a overgrown pet**

**A/N: This can be consider an AU if you readers like. This setting is where only Hibiki, Alcor and Yamato remember everything that happened and the three of them are in a housemate-like relationship one way or another (shrugs). **

Of The Star, the Leader and the Shining Hope

Bath Time

Hot day and bright sun….

Equals to a very hot weather.

Now let's add a dirty pet to the equation and what would you get?

Ding dong!

You're right! It's bath time!

Guess who's getting into the water.

…

…

…

"Alcor! Stop splashing water at me!" Hibiki yelled. "You should be spraying at Byakko!"

The other male with white hair had a surprised look on his face, "Oh, sorry."

Then he changed the direction of the water and pointed the hose towards a gigantic white tiger.

"Roar!" The white tiger roared a bit when the water got it.

"No, Byakko." Alcor chuckled at the tiger's antics. "Your fur's too dirty for you to paddle in the house."

Byakko whined as it finally settled down a little enough for Hibiki to rub soap on its fur.

When they were done with making sure every fur of the tiger was cover in soap, Alcor holded up the pipe and started to wash the tiger up.

"Ok, you're done. Byakko."

Hibiki said as he and Alcor stepped to avoid one thing.

"Hibiki, ther-!" A familiar voice sounded up.

Too late.

The once non-moving tiger then started to shook its body to remove the excess water. A three meters radius shower provided by the gigantic tiger successfully soaked a particular person and his pet to the bone.

"Somehow… I feel like dooms coming?" Alcor smiled innocently as he looked at the drowning wet person.

Hibiki awkwardly scratched his cheek, "You ok?"

"How… is this ok… to you?" A dark glare was sent to both males behind the now clean tiger, Yamato was annoyed with the fact he was soaking wet. And Cerberus too.

"Grrr…" The hell hound growled angrily at the tiger while the latter paid it no mind, and instead choosing to take a nap under the big tree in the yard.

"Sorry, sorry. Let me help you." Hibiki smiled a little as he approached Yamato with his towel. He used the tower to dry Yamato's still dripping wet locks. Alcor busied himself with drying the hell hound.

"You don't mind?" Hibiki asked while focusing on his drying task.

Yamato felt his cheek burnt a bit, however he braced himself, "No….."

"That's good."

"…"

"Roar!"

"Cerberus! No!"

"Ahaha! Seems like they're having fun."

"Alcor, stop watching and help me! Yamato, stop your pet right now!"

"…" Yamato merely watched as the others chased down Cerberus who is trying to pick a fight with Byakko.

* * *

**This one's a bit shorter than the first one and I don't really care as long as the story can be told. It's fun when you think about giving an overgrown cat a bath and then it make the others wet after that. And I made Yamato the victim XD.**

**Feel free to review and provide idea~ Thanks~**


End file.
